My Effect
by satanus92
Summary: It was a usual day, but it had suddenly changed.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day in November I was sitting on the bus going to university. It was 4PM and it already started to get dark. _Man I hate afternoon classes..._. Looking out of the window I noticed that the traffic was starting to jam. _Well this is perfect...I should have taken the metro..._ The bus stopped and didn't move for about 15 minutes. During that time I checked my stuff mainly to check that if everything is here. I opened my bag; my notebook and calculator with some of my notebooks were there furthermore some old phones that I haven't used for ages. I didn't search for my actual phone since I was listening to music on it.

Looking out of the window noticing that nothing has changed I start to replan what I wanted to do today.

_Luckily my class only starts at 5:30 PM and if I am lucky I will have time to sell these old phones to the Arabs at the train station..._I smiled a little about that, the Arabs were the only ones who gave you a fair price for any old phone. There was one time I brought a phone to a 'legal' shop and they wanted to give only 500Ft about a prize for an ice cream, while at the train station I've sold it for 2500Ft.

_After that go to school speak with my professor that I will send him my homework a few days later, since somehow my internet has gone bad...For the record I haven't finished it yet, so a few more days won't hurt..._

_After school go back to home, at 10PM be on the computer play with friend a platinum game against collectors with a level 1 Volus Engineer. _We med a bet at it, the one who survives and has the most point as a Volus without using any rocket our medigel will win 4 pack a cigarette with a package of beer.

Suddenly the bus started to move. _Thank god!_ After a 20 minute long trip finally me stopped was the next. I stood up and pressed the button to sign the driver. It was an old Ikarus 435 bus. One of my favourite one. The bus stopped and I got of off it. Light a cigarette and headed toward the station. While moving near the alleys I spotted a strange thing. It looked like a purse so I checked it. The alleyway was dark and wet, but suddenly it became warm. I started to sweat heavily. I was confused. _What the fuck is this? _After that everything was dark.

* * *

I don't know how long have I been out. My head was aching like hell. The first thing I noticed that the alleyway was somehow different. It was clean, and dry. The colour of my surrounding was nothing like I remembered. Blue with bright white. I stood up. My clothes were dry as well. My black trench coat and my booths were a little muddy but that wasn't a problem. I've still had my hat on. My bag was untouched so I haven't been robbed. I checked all my pockets for safety. My purse, phone, ID cards, my keys and even my knife and cigarette was there.

I started to walk. Walk out of the hallway, after a few meters there was a road, a bigger one. It was nothing like Pest. _Where am I? Is that...no it can be...an Asari? Man I have played too much Mass Effect...this is just a dream...okay I just need to bite my and if it doesn't hurt than it is a dream...but my head hurts...fuck..._

Somehow I've finally exited the alley and headed to the other side of the street. The structure was big, literally very very big... and there were a lot of people on the street, they were almost as many as the Russians. I was starting to panic. After a while I have managed to calm down. I was on the citadel definitely, but I couldn't understand the others since I haven't got any translator. And I need an Omni Tool too... _Well I am fucked. I need a translator, if I was on Omega I would probably find one on one of the dead bodies, but this is the Citadel..._ After that I had an idea.

I was wandering down the streets. I was searching. Searching for a C-Sec officer, mainly a human one, but I didn't care they have translators. After a half hour of wandering I have finally found a human officer. He was about in his 30's and had a dark brown hair, any other details of his face was noting specific. I went tohim, acting like I was having some kind of amnesia. The man noticed me and grabbed my arm.

"Is there a problem sir?" He asked in English.

"Hát...ohm sorry, I don't know..."

"What don't you know?" He was confused.

"Nothing...just my name, and that the last thing I remember was a big bum on my head and I woke up in an alley with no Omni tool and no translator..."

"I see. Please come with me sir, we will take care of this issue, and will find those who did this!"

"Okay...kösz...I mean thanks."

After a little walk we were in C-Sec, it was far bigger than in the game. They gave me a translator, and a very cheap Omni tool. _Well it is good for a start_. I told the Turian officer what I have already told to his colleague.

"Any other thing you might remember a voice a sound?" He asked.

"Well the footstep's they were loud, like that dinosaur kind of alien was walking near me..." I didn't name the Krogan, just to make my fake amnesia more believable.

"A Krogan... Well if that was the one who knocked you down I am not surprised that you have a little amnesia... You should check the hospital." He said.

"Thank you, I will do it." I nodded and left his office. I couldn't hold my smile. I was in the mass effect universe! But after a little the joy became a terrifying feeling. I was alone and what was the year? I didn't even check the date jet. I needed a place to stay and money. A job to get a straight income. And the main thing I wanted to know is; WHY?"

I opened my new Omni Tool. The date was 14th of November 2178. _Well that is perfect...I have 8 years till the Reapers come...It could be very hard to teleport me AFTER the war...Well my main objective is seat. Survive!_

While walking everybody looked at me. Mostly because of my clothes but I didn't cared I like them and that is what matters. I was starting to get really hungry. The last time I ate was 165 years ago. _Man I am old! _But first I needed some money to even buy some food.

I still had those old phones with me and since I am on the citadel my notebook with my calculator has no use at all. There were a lot of shops near, mostly owned by some Volus. Well I definitely won't go to a Volus only if I want half the money what my stuff would cost. Finally a shop with a Salarian clerk.

"Greeting Human!" He greeted me as I entered his shop.

"Good day to you!"

"Are you here to buy something?"

"Well not really, I am interested in something else. Do you want something really old and still able to function perfectly?" I asked and smiled at him.

"Well...It depends what have you got." He was interested.

I opened my bag and put the phones with the notebook and the calculator to his desk. His big eyes were become more and more wild. He really wanted those things.

"Well are you interested?" I finally asked him.

"Definitely! Is that a Nokia? I've just heard of it... they have said that only just a few had survived."

"Yes a Nokia 3310...So how much would you offer for all of this stuff?"

"Well as you said they are functional?"

"Yes mostly if they batteries don't die..."

"That's not a problem..Uhm let me think...Well for all of them I could give you 100 000 credits!" He said.

I was surprised. _Wow nice start maybe I could bargain a better Omni tool too."_

"Well I like your offer but...There is a little problem with it...Even a Volus offered me 120 000 credits...but since you are really interested in it, I will give it to you for 110 000 credits and a new Omni tool."

The Salarian was thinking.

"I gave you 105 000 credits and one of our expensive Omni tool. Deal?"

"Deal." I said and shake his hand.

After leaving the store I was very happy, not that I just got a fortune but a very rare Omni tool, and even besides all of that I still had my phone with me.

Finally I have found a good looking restaurant. It was an Asari one I thought mostly because there were a lot of them there. I have ordered some cheap meal with a Thessian juice. When the waitress brought my food I was starting to reach my pocket to get my purse when it came to my mind. They use Omni tool here to transfer money. So I did that. The meal was really tasty. It was mostly like Chinese food back at home. _Man I hope they have gyros here..._

After my exotic dinner I've found a nice little hotel. The room wasn't that expensive only about 500 credits for a week. I lied down on my bed, and started to sleep. Today was a strange day.

* * *

**No I won't leave my other story. I will continue that and this one as well. Hope you liked it, please leave a review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is definitely not a dream. Waking up at the same bed in the same hotel. So it was real. I was in the Mass Effect universe. _But why? I always dreamt about it that sure, but I need to do something or not? Well if there is something for me to do I will find it out. _

Looking out the window I saw a lot of cars flying around, to the wards. I opened my Omni tool and checked for any messages, maybe for a clue that why am I here. No message. Well I was a little bit sad, but I wasn't expecting much. Heading down to the hall the Asari receptionist was already there. I didn't even noticed her yesterday, mainly because I was so tired.

"Slept well?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, it was good. Thank you for the room again. Miss...?"

"Aline." She said with a smirk.

"So than thank you for the room Aline."

"My pleasure, may I ask you where are you going today?"

"Oh well I really don't have any destination, mostly looking for work...Do you know a place where they need someone, who is pretty good at human history? " I asked her.

"Well... you could try the citadel archives...but I don't know really...sorry..." Her voice was a little disappointed.

"No problem... I will just find a job sooner or later." And I left the hotel.

Walking to the transporting hub to catch a ride I light my cigarette and walked on the wards. It was really crowed. There were Turians, Asari, Salarians, even a few Krogan, but almost no human; during my hour long trip I've seen only a handful of them. Finally I have arrived to the archives.

The archives were big. The history that was stored there demanded the space that's for sure... Entering the building there was a Salarian behind the desk, he looked up at me.

"Yes, human why are you here?" He asked a very natural tone.

"I heard you were hiring, I'm here for the job." I said to him.

"I see...well we do need someone with a knowledge of human history since your specie is new to the galaxy our historical information are not quite complete."

"So what should I do?"

"Well you must help us to chronologically insert certain events in your history."

"Sounds easy enough." I said happily.

Well I was wrong...This job was impossible! They wanted to know everything, like how humanity did discovered the milk and so on... _Well I guess I won't work here..._

I walked back to the wards; maybe there will be some kind of job for me.

My first stop was the shop where I was yesterday. The same Salarian was there.

"Greetings Human!"

"Good day to you to!"

"You have more things to sell?" He asked me with a joyful voice.

"Well...no... I just wanted to ask...Do you have any job for me?"

"Sorry human I don't..."

"I understand...thanks by the way..." I was disappointed.

"But...Try out Polip the Hanar not far from here; he might have something for you..."

"Thank you!" I was happy.

Polips store was not far from where I was. _Man I always found the way the Hanar speak very funny. Note to myself: Don't laugh!_

As I entered the store the first thing I've noticed was that it was empty.

"This one greets this ones new costumer." The Hanar said in his simple tone.

"Good day good sir!"

"What can this one do for you?"

"Well I've heard you need a help in the shop so I wanted to ask you about it."

The Hanar was silent for a little.

"Yes this one wishes for some help. Do you wish to help this one?"

"Well yes, just tell me what to do! And how much will you pay for it..."

"This one has to do so much business and this one cannot be in two places at once. So this one wishes you to stay at the shop while this one is away for business."

"Seems fair enough. What will you pay me?"

"This one can offer you a sum of 600 credits/week."

_Fuck...600 is almost enough for my room, maybe I could pursue him for a little more..._

"That's very generous, but a Volus next door offered me 900 credits for just cleaning his floor..." I lied to him.

"Did this one say 600 credits/week? This one meant 900 as the honourable Volus said to you."

"I will accept your offer, when will I start?"

"This one would like to you to come back tomorrow morning."

"Okay than tomorrow morning! Thank you and bye!"

And I left the store. _That went well... Well it's time to have some lunch let's try out something different..._

After a little walking I've finally found a Batarian restaurant. After a little hesitation I have finally entered it's door. The waiter was a little asshole.

"What do you want human?"

"To eat Batarian..."

_Since he is rude with me I will rude to him as well..._

The meal was bad... Well I guess they even split into my food as well... It only cost me 5 credits.

I was wandering around when I noticed a strange thing. There were noises from one of the alleys. I was curious. Heading towards the noise it became louder and louder. Finally I found what was going on. There was a Batarian abusing a little Quarian girl.

"So little suit rat... you stole my credits!"

"But I didn't... " Her voice was almost crying.

"So...you say I am lying?" The Batarians voice was full of hatred.

"Yes...it wasn't me...I swear!"

"Maybe I just take all of your credits then..."

"No! Please don't..." She was begging.

"Shut up! Or I will just crack your visor..."

I stepped behind the Batarian, already had my knife in my hand. He was starting to put his hand on the girls' helmet. The terror in her eye dots was very clear.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I shouted at him.

"What? Who? Human... I should have guest..."

"Like I said leave her alone! You filthy four eyed freak..."

"Force me!"

After that he attacked me. Mashing me to the wall, he thought I was trapped, he was wrong. A kick with my boot right into his 'nuts' or the thing they have made him collapse to the floor. He started to get a blade or a gun, but I quickly stabbed my knife into one of his eyes. He shouted out of pain, but still searching in his pockets. So I stabbed his other eye. Now he was on the floor, blood went out of his skull as he died.

Getting back to my foot the first thing I looked was the little girl, who was crying under her helmet. I went next to her, helping her to get up onto her feet. She was shaking.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yes I'm good, he...he almost..."

"I know...but I didn't let him do it... you are safe now."

"Thank you! You are the first one to ever help me...I can't give you anything...sorry..." Her voice was low.

"No I won't accept anything, I had to save you! But could you tell me your name?"

"Kora...Kora'Felin nar Tesleya...and you?"

"Attila Smith, nice to meet you Kora."

"Where do you live I could company you there, you know...in case someone else..."

"No, I'm fine. I can handle myself."

"You didn't answered my other question..." I smiled at her.

"Well I live on the streets..." She was embarrassed.

"Please come with me, I bet you're hungry...please let me buy you something."

"No...I really thank you, but I'm fine...you've already did so much to me..."

"You can't say no...Remember you owe me for saving your life, and I want to invite you to dinner...so it will be very impolite if you refuse it."

"You have a point...Okay, but I will just have cheap meal!"

"As you wish, I will give you my Omni tools number, if there is anything."

"Ohh okay, I will give mine as well."

"Okay then see you at dinner!"

"Yes..I look forward to it!"


End file.
